


French 75

by ardentmuse



Series: Harry Hart Imagines [32]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff and Angst, Guns, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Kingsman!Reader, Love, Reader-Insert, Realization, Unconsciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 05:57:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20773670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardentmuse/pseuds/ardentmuse
Summary: tumblr request: CONGRATULATIONS, you beautiful, thriving mum! ❤️ Can you believe it's been so long since we were all first around? I'm unbelievably happy that you're doing so well in every aspect of your life, you deserve all the stardust. How about 16 and the ultimate husband material that is Harry Hart? I love you, stay awesome.





	French 75

“You know, you’re right, Harry. This is going surprisingly smooth,” you whispered to Harry just as you took the first sip of your drink. You had watched intently as the bartender had fashioned you a French 75 with the house’s best champagne, as was the signal that you wished to speak to the higher-ups of the establishment. This underground betting den was owned and operated by your latest mark, easily complemented into providing a little too much detail on his arms dealings. 

But he didn’t seem like such an easy mark now, especially not as you watched the friendly smile of the bartender turn wicked as your vision clouded and you collapsed upon the bar. 

“Darling? Darling?” Harry said as he caught you, hitting your face to try to regain your consciousness. It was clear you were stable, albeit drugged, and while Harry wanted to take every moment to secure your safety, the bartended had just pulled a gun and sounded the alarm for the security team to make quick work of you both. 

Harry was fast. Immediately, your limp body was resting upon his shoulder as he brandished his weapon. He elbowed the bartender hard, forcing the gun out of his hand and soon he was running with you. The security team made their way from the door – big, bulky brutes with more brow bone than brain – and Harry had to deposit you in the safety of a leather booth so he could fire upon the armed guards. Each fell with quick precision as Harry dodged and shot, always with one single eye trained on you. A rogue henchman had managed to make it to your position of safety but Harry abandoned his task, jumped on the man’s back, and took his out before he could even touch a hair on your head. 

After the first wave of guards eased and one of the croupiers frantically tried to dial for help, Harry took the opportunity to grab your body, still limp and lifeless but breathing and rush out the side door into the darkness of the alley behind. 

Harry ran for what felt like miles trying to communicate with headquarters about the state of affairs. You were growing far too heavy in his arms now and he refused to drag you, lest he harm you any more than his own arrogance already had. 

The darkness of the night had been overtaken by the bright lights of the Singapore high streets. The emptiness of the back alleys had been replaced with the bustling crowds of a major metropolis. The nightlife of the criminal was a distant memory compared to the young and hip partygoers drunkenly parading down the sidewalk. 

Harry fell back against the wall, avoiding the fast-moving crowd. He was grateful for the cover but angry at the chaos for how it failed to give him the space to properly check on you. Only now that he was out of danger was his heart processing just how scared he had been, and still was, for you. 

Harry cradled you against his chest. To any passerby it would simply look like a man hugging his drunken date, but for Harry it was a desperate attempt to feel the continuation of your shallow breathing and the warmth of the blood confidently pumping through your limps. 

He breathed a sigh of relief. Whatever they gave it, it simply was a tranquilizer and nothing more. He tenderly kissed the top of your head and thanked whatever gods might listen that he hadn’t completely failed you. 

He stood against that wall watching the city lights change as they advertised things in a language he couldn’t decipher well into the morning hours. You found your rest against his chest and Harry’s heart found rest in the knowledge that he was keeping you safe. Each small breath you took, breathing warm air into his neck, was like a tiny piece of a puzzle adding to the picture his mind had failed to complete until tonight. When you had fallen ill, had collapsed before him, everything shut off and Harry could do nothing but completely annihilate anything that dared to harm you, like some primal protective spirit took over his collected psyche, the deep part of himself that declared you his saw fit to fight and fight dirty to assure your safety. 

Kingsman had always said that love was some form of weakness, but in thinking back on tonight – on the twenty or so men he was able to take out in just a few minutes without even a scratch and on the way he was able to see you no matter what through all the chaos – he knew that whatever you had unlocked in him might just be the greatest strength he’d ever known.

As the crowds began to think before him and the clubs began kicking out their last patrons, Harry felt you stir against his shoulder. His arms tightened around you instinctively, ensuring that you knew you were safe, but you didn’t lift yourself up to assess your surroundings the way he assumed you would. You simply snuggled deeper into his shoulder, brushing your lips lovingly against his neck. He felt your eyelashes flutter a bit before you wrapped your arms around him yourself.

“Ugh, of course your hugs are amazing,” you mumbled into his skin before settling back in for sleep. Clearly, these drugs rendered you loopy, but it didn’t stop Harry’s heart from swelling at the realization that you liked being in his arms. 

Harry laughed. That was it. He loved you. He was sure of it. 

Harry repositioned himself against the wall, the crowds now thin enough that he could fully lean back with you between his legs. You nestled in to nap and Harry too closed his eyes, allowing his head to find rest upon yours, enjoying your smell and your closeness for the first time in a new way. His arms caged you like one might a dove, offering safety and freedom all in one. And just as he too began to drift off to sleep, Merlin came through on the comms to let him know that help was safely on the way – not that Harry really needed it, not now anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> https://ardentmuse.tumblr.com/post/187945720991/congratulations-you-beautiful-thriving-mum


End file.
